wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
The Amazing Race 58
will be the fifty-seventh installment of the reality television series, The Amazing Race. CBS officially announced the season on July 16, 2013. Previous season: The Amazing Race 57 Next season: TBA Teams Results The following teams participated in the Race. Placements are listed in finishing order: Notes Note 1: Denise & Mike arrived 3rd at the pit-stop, but Mike died, automatically eliminating them from the race. Note 2: Dilma & Pascaline quit due to them winning the elections on their countries. Red = team eliminated. Orange = non-elimination leg. Coral = leg number had no mandatory rest period at the Pit Stop and ordered to continue racing. Purple = team used the Express Pass. Blue = team who came in last on an elimination leg was saved by the team with the Salvage Pass. Fuchsia = team used the Salvage Pass to gain a time advantage. Green ƒ = team won the Fast Forward. Yellow > = team used Yield • < = team received Yield. Brown » = team used U-Turn • Brown « = team received U-Turn. Gold ∪ = team penalized for Automatic U-Turn. Blue H = team penalized with a Hazard. Episodes Episode 1: What'chu talkin' 'bout Willis? - Gary Leg 1 - United States → Mexico The eleven teams depart from Hawaii, USA, to Guadalajara, Mexico. Angelo & Quimberly easily leads the race. They arrive at the airpor, and get the last seat for the plane that was departing at the moment. Dilma steals money from the Brazilian population, and takes a private flight in a private jet with Pascaline. Rachel & Sandra, Omastar & Lady, Jacob & Julian, Mario & Luigi, Denise & Mike, and Katie & Sadie take the second flight, while Jessie & James are able to get on the the same flight disguised as flight attendants. Gary & Todd take the third flight. Todd says they must be fast because they are behind most of the teams, and Gary says "What'chu talkin' 'bout Willis?". At the airport, Crystal & GC are informed that the third flight is full. Crystal says in a confessional that the airport's receptionist has made her life hell from day one. Angelo & Quimberly arrive at Mexico. They have to complete the first detour: Making Burritos or Cleaning the House. In Making Burritos, teams had to make 10 burritos and sell them on the street. In Cleaning the House, teams had to clean some random person's house. All teams completed the second option, except for Mike & Denise and Rachel & Sandra. Due to Sandra being hispanic, Rachel & Sandra were able to pass most of the teams and finishing the detour in second place. After that, teams had to go to the Mexico-US border. There, teams had to complete the Roadblock: sneaking across the Mexico-US border, and then come back. Angelo, GC, Dilma, Jessie, Todd, Katie, Denise, Luigi, Julian, Omastar and Sandra completed the roadblock. Then, teams had to go to the Arcos de Guadalajara for the pit-stop. Angelo and Quimberly decided to prove how perfect they are, and refused to get first place. Jacob & Julian arrived 3rd, but they received a 30-minute-penalty for not selling their burritos, since Jacob ate them all, but they were still able to get a 10th place. Angelo and Quimberly arrived last, and were eliminated. Episode 2: I Can Get Loud Too, WTF? - Sandra Leg 2 - Mexico → Panama The 10 teams had to go to Mexico's airport. Rachel & Sandra arrived first at the airport, and got in the first flight for Pearl Islands, Panama. Sandra says she's not happy about coming back there. Dilma & Pascaline are told that taking private flights are against the rule. Dilma steals money from everyone in the airport, and get on the second flight, along with Mario & Luigi, Gary & Todd, Katie & Sadie and Crystal & GC. Jessie & James get lost in the way to the airport. Jessie & James then spot Omastar & Lady, and try to catch Omastar. Jessie & James and Omastar & Lady arrive at the airport at the same time, and get on the third flight. Jacob & Julian then arrives at the airport. They buy the last two tickets to the third flight, but Jacob eats them, so they have to buy new ones for the fourth flight, along with Denise & Mike. At Panama, they have to complete a Detour: Save Trish From The Shopkeeper or Save Osten From Pelican Pete. Everyone goes with the first option, so Pelican Pete kills Osten. After the detour, teams have to give money to Tijuana to get their next clue. Then, teams have to complete the Roadblock: find a buried treasure. Crystal, Pascaline, James, Todd, Sadie, Mario, Denise, Jacob, Lady and Rachel complete the Roadblock. Crystal & GC and Rachel & Sandra arrive at the same time at the pit-stop. Unable to tell who arrived first, Crystal tells Sandra to eat her rice. Sandra GETS LOUD TOO WTF? at Crystal. G.C. tells Sandra to not tell him what to do. When Phil reveals Rachel & Sandra arrived first, Rachel started yelling “Floaters, grab a life vest!” Denise & Mike arrive 3rd at the pit-stop, but Mike dies, automatically eliminating them. Courtney Yates makes a cameo saying how Denise sucks at life. Episode 3: Don't Set Fires on the Big Brother House! - Rachel Leg 3 - Panama → Chile Teams must go from Pearl Islands to Easter Island, Chile. Gary & Todd get lost. When Todd says they're lost, Gary confusedly asks, "What'chu talkin' 'bout Willis?" Meanwhile, Katie & Sadie buy tickets for the first flight, but they decide to go shopping and lose the flight. Everyone but Katie & Sadie and Gay & Todd get on the first flight. Gary & Todd arrive in time to take the second flight along with Katie & Sadie. Katie blames Sadie, and they argue. Rachel & Sandra are the first team to arrive on Easter Island. There, teams have to complete a Detour: Egg-Hunting or Condor-Hunting. In egg-Hunting, teams had to do the same thing as they did in TDWT's Easter Island episode. In Condor-Hunting, teams had to do the same thing as Egg-Hunting but with condors instead of eggs. Jessie & James and Mario & Luigi do Condor-Hunting, while everybody else do Egg-Hunting. After the Detour, the teams have to go to Hanga Roa town hall. There, they had to complete a Roadblock: do a traditional dance with feather costumes. Crystal, Dilma, James, Gary, Katie, Mario, Jacob, Lady and Rachel do the Roadblock. Rachel finishes the Roadblock first. She spots some natives twirling fire batons. She yells "DON'T SET FIRE ON THE BIG BROTHER HOUSE!" and extinguishes the fire. Lady twerks, and the natives end up liking it. After the Roadblock, teams had to go to the fifteen Moais on Ahu Tongariki, the pit-stop. Rachel & Sandra arrive first again. Katie & Sadie are the last team to arrive, and they begin arguing. Though, they are informed that it is a non-elimination leg, and they will continue racing, though, they must peform a Speed Bump in the next leg. Episode 4: Hello, I'm JERealize - Julian Leg 4 - Chile → China The 9 remaining teams must take a taxi to Easter Island's International Airport and take a flight to Beijing, China. Everyone get into the first flight, except for Rachel & Sandra, who get lost because the taxi driver who doesn't know where is the airport. Sandra get loud too wtf? at him. They take another taxi, and take the second flight. In Beijing, teams must go to a restaurant and complete a Roadblock: eat a certain amount of rice in a certain period of time. GC, Pascaline, Jessie, Gary, Sadie, Mario, Jacob, Omastar and Sandra complete this roadblock. GC eats the rice slowly, so Crystal tells him to eat his rice. Julian decides to finish his Progress Bar while Jacob is doing the Roadblock, though, Jacob eats all the rice in a second. After the Roadblock, teams must go to the Great Wall. Katie & Sadie also must complete a Speed Bump: making eggrolls. They easily complete it. Meanwhile, Jessie & James continue trying to catch Omastar. At the Great Wall, teams must complete a Detour: Kung-Fu or Ling-Ling. In Kung-Fu, teams must defeat a kung-fu master. In Ling-Ling, teams must deliver noodles from Ling-Ling's restaurant. Crystal & GC do Kung-Fu, while everybody else do Ling-Ling. Crystal & GC takes the lead. After the Roadblock, teams must go to Wangfujing and find the Chinese woman, who will give them their next clue. Then, teams must take a taxi to the Forbidden City, the pit-stop. Crystal & GC take the lead after the Roadblock, but they get stuck into the traffic. In the end, it's a race for last place between Gary & Todd and Omastar & Lady. Omastar & Lady are able to twerk their way into the pit-stop. Gary & Todd are eliminated. Episode 5: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE - Katie Leg 5 - China → Japan The 8 remaining teams must take a taxi to Beijing's airport, and take a flight to Osaka, Japan. Jessie & James challenge Omastar & Lady for a Pokémon battle. Arbok uses Acid. It's not very effective. Omastar uses Twerk. It's super effective. Arbok faints. Everybody get into the first flight. In Osaka, teams must go to Osaka Castle. There, they have a Detour: Sumo or Yu-Gi-Oh. In Sumo, teams must wrestle sumo. In Score, teams must beat a random Japanese guy on a Yu-Gi-Oh card game. Crystal & GC and Mario & Luigi do Sumo, while everybody else do Yu-Gi-Oh. After the Detour, teams must take a flight to Kyoto. In Kyoto, teams must go to Nintendo's main headquarters and complete a Roadblock: convince the Nintendo crew to make a Denise Martin game. Crystal, Pascaline, Jessie, Katie, Luigi, Julian, Lady and Sandra do the Roadblock. Lady convinces them by twerking, while Sandra do it by getting loud too at them. Meanwhile, Luigi has problems doing the Roadblock because everyone ignores him, and calls him "Green Mario". After the Roadblock, teams must go to Kyoto Station and take a Shinkansen to Shimogamo, but before taking the Shinkansen, there's a double U-Turn in the station. Jessie & James and Dilma & Pascaline U-Turn Omastar & Lady and Katie & Sadie respectively. In Shimogamo, teams had to go to Shimogamo Shrine, the pit-stop from this leg of the race. Omastar & Lady are able to catch up onto the other teams, but Katie & Sadie falls behind after the U-Turn, and are eliminated from the race. Episode 6: ASIAN GIRLS YAAAAAAASSSS SLAY G.ODDESSES KING COBRAS BLACK MAMBAS - Jacob Leg 6 - Japan The teams take a taxi from Osaka to Tokyo. There, they have to go to the University of Tokyo and find the student holding the next clue. OHF faints at seeing so many asian girls. When JE finds the clue, OHF refuses to leave. The other six teams all find get the clue, and they must take a taxi to the Rainbow Bridge. There, they have a roadblock: eat ten pounds of sushi. Sandra, Luigi, Dilma, James, GC and Omastar do the Roadblock. While running to the sushi restaurant, James pushes Sandra out of his way. Sandra calls James a motherfucking idiot. At the restaurant, Crystal yells at GC to "EAT YO SUSHI". The order they finish is: James, Luigi, Omastar, GC, Dilma and Sandra. Meanwhile, Jacob is still fangasming at the asian girls. Julian then decides to update his progressing bar. Meanwhile, all teams get to the detour: Cosplay or Kart. In Cosplay, teams must cosplay and win a cosplay contest. In Kart, teams must race to the next clue, Mario Kart style. Mario & Luigi, Jessie & James and Rachel & Sandra do Kart. Dilma & Pascaline, Crystal & GC and Omastar & Lady do Cosplay. In Kart, Mario & Luigi easily get in the lead because it's their game. James & Jessie are in second place, but Sandra decides to take revenge on James and throws a blue shell on him and Jessie, sending them flying to the sky. In Cosplay, Crystal, dressed as Megazord, yells at GC and tells him to dress up as Pink Power Ranger. GC tells her to not tell him what to do and angrily walks away. Crystal goes look for him, but gets lost in Tokyo. Meanwhile, Omastar & Lady quickly win by dressing up as twerking Omastar and a twerking Red respectively. Dilma & Pascaline decide to dress up as powerful women. Julian finally convinces OHF to leave by telling him that an asian woman was waiting for him at the pit stop. Jacob quickly finishes the sushi roadblock and they head off to the detour. Crystal finally finds GC and apologizes, and he decides to dress up as Red Power Ranger. They win their clue. The teams arrive at the pit stop in that order: Mario & Luigi, Omastar & Lady, Rachel & Sandra, Jessie & James, Crystal & GC, and hours later, Jacob & Julian. Though, Dilma & Pascaline decide to quit because Dilma won the elections in Brazil and Pascaline won the elections in Gabon, saving Jacob & Julian from elimination. Episode 7: Drink Yo' Tea With Cinnamon - Crystal Leg 7 - Japan → Norway In this leg, teams must take a flight ot Norway.